far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 619 - Wolfie Jumps In
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #619 - Wolfie Jumps In is the six-hundred nineteenth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred twenty-eighth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Recorded Live! Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole and heads west with Wolfie. He explains that this is recorded live during Far Lands or Bust Friday! Donate and Ask Your Question at FARLANDSORBUST.COM. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $42,520.01 out of the $60,000 season goal. Kurt also briefly talks about AntVenom mentioning him in an episode again. Question: Has there ever been a moment in Mindcrack UHC that you wish you could have back? What would it be and why? What would you have done differently? He thinks that the way MindCrack Ultra Hardcore works means that the way the seasons end up happening usually never fails. Kurt thinks of strategic things he could've done differently all the way up to his final battle loss against Guude in Season 3. Kurt thinks that being more bold would've benefited him as the longer he acted sheepishly the higher the chance of a mob killing him. In Season 10 with Mhykol and Avidya Kurt did a crazy flank maneuver and thinks he would've just gone straight in if he knew just how amazing Sharpness IV was. Kurt thinks that UHCs are fun because of how things end up. Question: What was your favorite Halloween costume as a kid or most memorable childhood Halloween memory? Every Halloween this question comes up, and he is not very interested in Halloween. Kurt has not dressed up in a decade or so, and is not really doing anything. He went as typical stuff like pirate, hobo, and the grim reaper. Chicago Halloweens often were cold and snowing which would ruin some costumes. Kurt went as the White Sox catcher Carlton Fisk once, and talks about not really being into Halloween but being okay with it. Question: Do you have any fond memories of the Ace Combat series of games? I know you've talked about them before and I was wondering if you have any great memories from them. All of them seem to have an underlying message about humanity itself, did they inspire you in any way? Kurt liked the fourth game, the first one on the Play Station 2 that had a graphic novel type storyline. He finds a sand Dungeon and finds enough gunpowder to light some fireworks. Ace Combat 4 had a surprisingly grown-up message about how awful war was, and was ahead of its time in that respect. Question: What do you do when you're stressed and need to calm down and relax? Kurt jokes and says he freaks out and tries to wonder why he is so stressed. He talks about needing a hobby behind YouTube, and says that's the problem with working from home at this job as it takes out all of your time even if you're not being successful. Question: I just moved to a new city, and it's tough to make friends, especially as an adult. How do you make friends in your new city? Laughing, Kurt says that he's made all of his friends, and not in Phoenix. He's been recommended to look at clubs and groups, even as an adult. There's meetup.com that is a message board for different groups he's heard of. Back in Chicago he found an astronomy club and they did astronomy nights and public events, but after meeting they'd go out to the bar. Coestar lives in the area, but that's it, Avidya is farther south. Question: Does the J in Kurtjmac stand for anything, or is just short for J? Kurt declines to answer. Question: Is Warren the most grating video game character ever or can you think of one that is even worse? The Forza Horizon 2 character was even more annoying for Kurt. In Max Payne 2 there was a rich kid you had to babysit, and Kurt hated him. Warren is definitely up there though. Kurt finds a singular pumpkin up next to a cliff face for Halloween right as the sun sets. He leave a jack o'lantern outside the Hidey Hole and decides to save the TNT for later. He does some inventory management, gives the spiel talking about donating to charity, and ends the episode. Trivia * The end slate links to a Forza Horizon 3 (Xbox One) - EP01 - It's LDBortLady! and The NEW Building Game for Minecraft 1.11 by SethBling!.